


the way you look tonight

by praesaepe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praesaepe/pseuds/praesaepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene set in "City On the Edge of Forever" but in the reboot universe.<br/>Jim can't stand the silence when Spock is concentrated on the processor he's building, so he buys a radio. Spock, of course, thinks it's a waste of money, but Jim may just prove him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This start when was listening to "Build Me Up Buttercup" by The Foundations and I thought about how much I love setting Spock and Kirk to old love songs and I realized I wanted write a little ficlet of them getting together because of old love songs. I wanted to do it in a reboot "City On the Edge of Forever" setting, but "Build Me Up Buttercup" is a 70's song so I went searching for 30's songs and found "The Way You Look Tonight" by Fred Astaire and it's perfect.  
> This is a really long and roundabout to tell you that the title is from that song (obviously).  
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.

Within the first three days, Jim bought the radio and set it up in their room.

“Captain, that is a waste of our resources,” Spock complained. “Your purchase is highly illogical and based in your human sentiment. It will be a hindrance to our work.” Jim smiled.

“Spock, this is your work and you know it,” Jim said. “I know computer software, but the hardware aspect is beyond me. I am literally useless.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’m human. You’re Vulcan. You can just tune out the noise, can’t you?”

“I can in fact ‘tune it out,’ captain, but I maintain my position in saying that it is a waste of resources,” Spock said, eyeing the object of discussion.

“Well, I’m an illogical human, Spock. Bear with me,” Jim said. He turned the radio on and began humming along. Spock let out a little huff, almost too quiet to hear, and turned back to the processor.

\--

Jim flopped onto his bed and let out a sigh.  They had been there for six days, there was still no sign of Bones, and Spock still hadn’t finished the processor. He looked over at the Vulcan, who was working quietly on what looked like a row of light bulbs.

“Spock, would you turn on the radio?” he said.

“Captain, I am currently working on a very delicate piece of wiring. Cease distracting me,” Spock said.

“Please?” Jim put on his best pout. Spock looked up from the processor, his eyebrow raised to the level that denoted exasperation.

“Very well, captain,” he said. He rose from his chair and pressed the button to turn it on. It crackled with static, so Spock adjusted the dial until a man’s voice crooned through the speakers.

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said.

“Thanks are illogical, but you are welcome,” Spock replied, sitting down in front of the processor again. Jim shook his head fondly and began to softly sing along. Spock ignored him. Jim pushed himself up on his elbows, watching Spock. After a moment’s hesitation, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

“There is nothing for me but to love you just the way you look tonight,” he sang. He walked around the bed and put his hand on Spock’s shoulder. Spock looked up from the processor.

“Captain?” he asked. The hand traveled down his arm and settled itself over his hand. Spock watched it tensely, a slight green tinge coming to his cheeks unbidden.

“With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart,” Jim intoned softly. He closed his fingers over Spock’s and tugged him up. Spock stared at the hands clasped between them. Jim’s other hand reached up around Spock’s neck. Spock looked up.

“Jim?” he said quietly. Jim stopped singing and pulled Spock forward so their foreheads touched; Spock felt their breaths mingling in the space between them. He shaped his hand into a two-finger Vulcan kiss. Jim mirrored the gesture, his breath catching in his throat as Spock slowly slid his fingers up Jim’s. In the background, the man on the radio kept singing.

_Lovely, never never change, keep that breathless charm, won’t you please arrange it ‘cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

Jim leaned his lips towards Spock’s the same moment Spock did and they brushed together in a chaste kiss. Spock’s lips were soft against Jim’s. They stood there for a moment, a soft instrumental tune in the background, before separating.

“Maybe the radio was not entirely a waste,” Spock murmured.

“Maybe not,” Jim chuckled.


End file.
